


Blind Date

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Romance, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter sets his best friend Sebastian up on a blind date with Kurt, a man Hunter met in a support group. When Kurt meets Sebastian, he's sure the date is just another attempt of Hunter's to play a prank on Sebastian. Can Sebastian and Kurt see past their differences, enjoy themselves, and maybe come together in the end?</p><p>(This story will be told mostly in one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

“This is the stupidest ass date I’ve ever been on!” Sebastian tosses his napkin in his lap and leans back into the high-backed chair. He grabs his cane under the table and taps it; an unfortunate nervous tick he developed after the accident that took away his sight. “No offense, but come on. He knew, didn’t he? Hunter fucking knew.” Sebastian sits up again, his constant nervous fidgeting making Kurt’s heart hurt a little for him. He knows what it's like to feel lost and out of his depth. Hell, he feels that way now.

“You know what?” Sebastian rails on, his voice raising in volume as if there isn’t a restaurant full of people around them to hear, “Hunter’s not even really my friend.” Sebastian shakes his head vigorously, adding emphasis to his point. “Nope, he’s just some ass I met in high school that I couldn’t get rid of. Like a rash. Like a parasite. Like a parasite that causes a rash. Do you know what I mean?”

Kurt nods even though he knows it will do no good. There’s nothing else he can really do.

“Shit!” Sebastian blows out a breath in frustration for the seventeenth time (Kurt knows because he’s been keeping track). “Fucking…are you still there? Tap on the table with your knife if you’re still there.”

Kurt sighs, picking up his knife and tapping it hard against the table.

Sebastian smirks.

“Good. Well, at least you didn’t run off and leave me.”

Kurt and Sebastian have one thing in common – a tragic accident took something precious from both of them.

A house fire took away Sebastian’s vision right after college.

A car accident stole Kurt’s mother away from him when he was only eight. From that day on, he stopped speaking and hasn’t said a word since.

Kurt met Hunter in the support group he attends twice a week, and he seemed like such a sweet man. Hunter hadn’t taken his turn to ‘share’ yet, so Kurt isn’t exactly sure why he goes, but he figured it was only a matter of time before he opened up. Why would Hunter deliberately set him up with a man who was blind? Kurt can’t even fathom a reason. The only thing Hunter had told Kurt was that a date with Sebastian might be just the thing for both of them.

Whatever that ‘thing’ is, Kurt has no idea.

“Look, I don’t see any need to continue this, do you?” Sebastian continues, slouching down in his seat and settling back again. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you not talking is kind of unnerving. I don’t think I can get used to this.”

Kurt’s gaze falls to his lap, and it’s almost as if Sebastian can hear the change in Kurt’s posture and mood.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. You’re probably a really great guy, but this is obviously a joke, right? But don’t worry, the next time I have lunch with Hunter I’ll beat the shit out of him with my cane. I promise.”

Kurt sputters, a sound that falls somewhere between a choke and a giggle. It’s not the most attractive sound, but Sebastian catches it and smiles.

“Well, at least I know you can laugh,” Sebastian says, his voice smooth, sounding instantly more at ease. “What else? Hunter said you were hot.”

Kurt ducks his head, biting his lip. Sebastian leans over the table, blank but beautiful green eyes staring in Kurt’s direction.

“Was he right?” Sebastian whispers with the hint of a grin shadowing his lips. “Are you hot?”

Kurt doesn’t know what to do. He’s not entirely sure how to answer Sebastian. He reaches out for Sebastian’s hand, the tips of his fingers brushing over his skin. Sebastian breathes in quickly at the unexpected touch. Kurt slides his fingertips down the length of Sebastian’s long fingers, pads skimming past the callouses from where Sebastian grips his cane, until their hands come together at last, palm to palm. Kurt pulls Sebastian’s hand up to rest on his shoulder, and then Kurt shrugs.

Sebastian pauses a moment, trying to understand what Kurt wants to tell him.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Sebastian asks. “You don’t know if you’re hot?”

Kurt takes Sebastian’s hand again, intent on pressing it against his cheek except that he’s blushing like mad, and he knows Sebastian will feel the heat on his skin.

“I’m waiting.” Sebastian’s grin takes the full form of a playfully twisted smirk, and Kurt decides to give in, rushing forward into the cup of Sebastian’s hand with his cheek resting against his palm.

Kurt shakes his head.

No, he’s not hot. Never has been, or at least, never thought he was.

“No, huh,” Sebastian mutters, trailing his fingers slowly up Kurt’s cheek, fingers traveling up to his forehead, outlining his brow, tracing a line down Kurt’s nose, then carefully sliding along the contours of his mouth. Kurt watches Sebastian’s face, holding his breath, waiting for Sebastian to finish.

“Well,” Sebastian says finally, putting a finger beneath Kurt’s chin, “it seems that Hunter lives to be an asshole another day.”

Kurt rolls his eyes but he can’t stop the smile that’s curling his lips and taking up his entire face.

“So, hot stuff, what do you say we get out of here? Maybe, go somewhere a little more quiet for a drink?”

Kurt smiles, taking the hand still hovering beneath his chin and lifting it to his mouth. Kurt lets Sebastian feel the smile on his face, lets it brand into his skin before placing a small kiss to the back of his hand.

Sebastian hums quietly.

“Nice, Hummel,” he comments when Kurt plucks up enough daring for another kiss. “Now this I can get used to.”


End file.
